A Warriors Quest
by NeonTigerValentine
Summary: Ivykit, many greats of the noble Windclan warrior Crowfeather, is destined for greatness. Even with greatness there is always trouble, Ivykit must overcome the harsh obstacles that are thrown in her way. Will she rise or fall?


A/N: Ok well in this story you're going to notice I used a lot from Bluestar's Prophecy, The power of Three, and a little from Omen of the stars. I kind of based some of my characters off of the characters from the books, so keep an eye out and tell me what character resemble who and I'll tell you if you're right! XD

**Skyclan**

**Leader: Nightstar- large black tom with gray spots**

**Deputy: Lightfang- White and ginger patched tom**

**Medicine cat: Loststream- dappled she-cat**

**Warriors:**

**Briarberry- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Apprentice: Lunarpaw (brown and white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes)**

**Flamestorm- pale ginger tom with yellow eyes**

**Bonerush- silver she-cat with black stripes and a black patch over her left eye**

**Icepelt- white tom with green eyes**

**Apprentice: Nightpaw (Black tom with ice blue eyes)**

**Dovefeather- black she-cat**

**Fogclaw- dark gray tom**

**Snowstorm- white she-cat with gray paws**

**Dustfeather- unusual gray she-cat with tricolor and white markings**

**Poppyheart- long legged cream she-cat (expecting Fogclaw's kits: Goldenkit, Snakekit, and Runningkit)**

**WindClan**

**Leader: Spottedstar- spotted golden she-cat**

**Deputy: Brackenclaw- dark brown tabby tom**

**Apprentice: Ashpaw (Very pale gray and white tom)**

**Medicine cat: Tigertail- ginger she-cat with a black-stripped tail**

**Warriors:**

**Cloudsky- fluffy white tom with gray eyes**

**Apprentice: Harepaw (Black and white she-cat)**

**Applefur- dark red-brown she-cat with orange eyes**

**Dappertail- tortoiseshell tom with a fluffy red tipped tail**

**Stormfoot- dark gray tom with black paws, ears and tail tip**

**Apprentice: Reedpaw (silver tom with amber eyes)**

**Sorrelfur- black tom**

**Apprentice: Pouncepaw (ginger and white tom)**

**Birchfoot- light brown tabby tom**

**Firemoon- gray she-cat with darker gray flecks (Mother of Stormfoot's kits: Ivykit- silver she-cat with green eyes, Coldkit- pale golden she-cat with blue eyes, Cherrykit- tortoiseshell she-cat)**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom**

**Deputy:Graytail- white and gray tom**

**Medicine cat: Cloudyfur- creamy gray tom with one blind eye**

**Warriors:**

**Shadowpetal- black she-cat**

**Shadowheart- cream-colored tom with blue eyes**

**Fierceflight-ginger tom with gray eyes**

**Thundertail-brown tabby she-cat**

**Fallentears- dark ginger she-cat with violet eyes**

**Dawnstripe- dark gray she-cat**

**Apprentice: Crowpaw (Tan tom with a lot of black stripes)**

**Blacknight- white she-cat with black paws**

**Darkclaw-gray tom with white paws**

**Mountainwater- ginger/roseish she-cat **

**Shadefall- tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes**

**Shadowclan **

**Leader**: **Pebblestar- black tom with gray spots**

**Deputy****: Duskeagle- dark brown tom**

**Medicine cat: Patchfoot-dark brown tom with a splash of white on his chest**

**Warriors****:**

**Sparrowflight- dark brown tom with a fluffy chest that looks like a mane; yellow eyes**

**Bluestreak- long furred blue-gray tom with blue eyes**

**Foxclaw- red-brown she-cat with black tipped ears, and tail; yellow eyes**

**Apprentice: Batpaw (Black tom with gray eyes)**

**Sleetfur-pale gray tom**

**Violettail- white she-cat with violet eyes**

**Russettail- roseish she-cat (Mother of Thistlepath's kits: Featherkit, and Stormkit)**

**Oakwhisker- black tom with orange eyes**

**Mapleleaf- handsome long furred golden tom**

**Thistlepath-large spotted tom**

**Riverclan **

**Leader: Whisperstar- small silver she-cat**

**Deputy****: Snowbird- white she-cat with a gray patch on her back**

**Medicine cat****: Owlheart- light brown tom with large green eyes**

**Apprentice: Shrewpaw (Golden tom with creamy brown stripes)**

**Warriors: **

**Smokeheart- smoky gray tom**

**Shadowpelt- black tom with amber eyes**

**Mistyheart- blue-gray she-cat**

**Apprentice: Coldpaw (Dark gray tom with a plump, fluffy tail)**

**Brokenfur- tabby tom**

**Crookedfoot- golden spotted tom**

**Apprentice: Secretpaw (gray she-cat with darker gray flecks)**

**Whitewater- silver tom with a white throat**

**Heatherfoot- red-brown she-cat**

**Sedgepelt- cream and gray tom with one blue eye and the other is gray**


End file.
